<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have My Heart So Don’t Hurt Me by Point_of_no_return</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819784">You Have My Heart So Don’t Hurt Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return'>Point_of_no_return</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Coming Out, Episode: s05e03 The Plant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Milestones, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," Patrick said as he took a sip of coffee. "This is not working anymore. I think it's time we look for an apartment." Blinking, taking in that last phrase, David sat stunned.</p><p>"Oh. Okay, I mean if that's what you want-"</p><p>"Well I think it's more of a need at this point, David. Been thinking about it for a while."</p><p>"Oh..."<br/><em>Oh.</em></p><p>Patrick and David were abruptly disturbed that morning from Patrick's roommate, Ray Butani, who walked in on them while in bed. Patrick blurted out his intentions to look for someplace with more privacy. In this canon-divergent fix-it, some real communication takes place between our beloved characters. Plus other milestones. There's just a lot of sweet, fluffy goodness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Know I’ve Felt Like This Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many of these episodes have resonated between my SO and me, and this one in particular touched us both. Relationships are sacred and everyone takes a different approach to grand gesture milestones. In the end, no matter what, these two make it work. Dan Levy made a beautiful set of episodes for Season 5, but this is just my take on how things could have been different with just a little bit more communication. </p><p> <em>Thank you to my beta,</em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineveryuniverse_SC/pseuds/ineveryuniverse_SC">ineveryuniverse_SC,</a><em> who is just the sweetest.</em></p><p>TItle is taken from The Cranberries, "Dreams." Lead Irish musician, Dolores O'Riordan, was taken far too soon from us.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay," Patrick said as he took a sip of coffee. "This is not working anymore. I think it's time we look for an apartment." Blinking, taking in that last phrase, David sat stunned.</p><p>"Oh. Okay, I mean if that's what you want-"</p><p>"Well I think it's more of a need at this point, David. Been thinking about it for a while."</p><p>"Oh..."<br/><em>Oh.</em></p><hr/><p><br/>Alexis looked David dead in his eyes and with a knowing smile said, “when your boyfriend asks you to move in with him, you do it.”<br/><br/>“I know,” he replied, but if he were honest with himself, he hadn’t really been asked. Frowning just to himself, he got up and went over to his cell phone that was buzzing on the bedside table. </p><p>
  <b>Patrick: Hey David, I just spoke with Ray who is willing to take us on a tour of a couple of places, but I wanted to see if you could meet me for lunch at CT at 11:30am and then we could go. If you still want to.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> David: Yes, I want to, if you want me to.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Patrick: Of course, David. <br/></b>
</p><p>
  <em> David: Then I will meet you at CT and we can go on the hunt with Ray. Really excited we soon won’t have to deal with him interrupting us in the morning. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Patrick: Same :) see you soon<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>Putting his shoes on and then carrying his overnight bag out to the car, he felt lighter than he had earlier that morning when he was at Patrick’s apartment with the Pancakes and Eggs Knock-Knock Debacle of 2019. David had a little more spring to his step and he knew he was crossing into a new milestone of his life, a milestone he never thought was possible before. Certainly not with a sexy business major from Toronto who loved him unconditionally, at least from what Patrick always told him.</p><p>Arriving to Cafe Tropical exactly at 11:30, David could see Patrick had already been settled at the table with a steaming tray of mozzarella sticks and marinara sauce, untouched, waiting for his boyfriend to get there. To his left, there was a small vase filled with flowers. David gulped down his feelings of insecurity. <em> I really hope those aren’t break-up flowers, </em> he thought. Quickly trying to shoo those feelings away and open up his heart and mind to what Patrick would want to talk to him about. </p><p>Break-up flowers had been a real thing, beginning with his one night stand he had with Harry Styles before he inevitably got back together with long-time secret boyfriend Louis Tomlinson. David was not one to reveal secrets or start scandals and he knew Harry was counting on him, so when the fresh bouquet of lavender hydrangeas and deep purple hyacinths arrived on his doorstep in Manhattan, he knew they were consolation flowers. Sebastien also sent him apologetic florals when the Inquirer published the affair Sebastien had with Denise Richards. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sweetheart,” Patrick said as he looked up with a sweet smile and eyes that sparkled, pulling David out of the endless downward spiral of his thoughts. He kissed David’s cheek and helped him out of his leather jacket. “Please have a seat.”</p><p>David looked around the cafe and then back to his boyfriend who was folding his napkin in his lap. David looked at the mozzarella sticks which were an item back on the menu when they decided to buy from the same manufacturer as Mazzio’s Italian Eatery. David couldn’t wait to dive in and did so when he saw Patrick pick his cheesy piece up to cheers him like they had on their first date. David blushed and Patrick beamed at him. Although feeling charmed, he resigned himself for the worst.</p><p>“This is nice. These flowers.  Where did you…”</p><p>“I got them from the new florist down the road. Hoping to keep buying them local than to spend a fortune at 1-800 Flowers.”</p><p>“Ah, well, these are beautiful. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, David. I know how much you love white lilies and peonies. Plus, I know they will smell nicely, wherever you decide to put them.” </p><p>
  <em>Where he decided to put them, so it’s settled then. </em>
</p><p><br/>David smiled his signature sideways smirk and ate another mozzarella stick, amazed that he could always take bad news while eating to his fill. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism. Patrick opened his mouth to say something when Twyla approached their table. She took their order, which for Patrick was Avocado and Pimento on toast and For David was the BLT. </p><p>David cleared his throat before taking a sip of water. “So, what is it you would like to speak about, honey?” At least he could get one last pet name out before the tumultuous end. Patrick smiled, and damn it all how that nearly did him in.</p><p>“David, I wanted you to meet me here because I feel like I didn’t communicate something with you properly.”  </p><p>
  <em>Uhm, yep, here we go.</em>
</p><p>Patrick must have sensed David’s sudden change in mood because he took David’s hands right then and clasped them tight. </p><p>“No, no, it’s nothing bad. It’s just that I...I didn’t properly ask you if you wanted to move in with me. I just assumed you did. Or maybe I didn’t make it clear that was what I was asking you.”  David’s face was going on a journey, his eyes dancing about the room. He could feel it and his jaw locking up, and he finally landed on a slack-jaw full of relief. </p><p>Patrick pressed on, looking like he hoped that he could get through what he was trying to say without completely fumbling over every single word. David pulsed his hand over Patrick’s that was sandwiched between his. Encouraging him to continue, memorizing his face.<br/><br/>“David. I know we have been dating for a while now and I want to properly ask you if you will move in with me. Is that some-something you want?”<br/><br/>David gasped, hearing the words he longed to hear, but felt they had been ripped out of him as soon as he arrived; and then the realization of being asked instead of told. Having an idea proposed rather than an assumed order of business. He’d never been asked by a paramour to do something, it had always been a command or expectation.<br/><br/>Also, having not really thought about the prospect of living with someone other than family as much as David could see into the future, he smiled and thought about how much he really wanted to move into a new place with his boyfriend. A whole lot. He also needed to give himself a little time to figure out how soon he wanted to do that. While David sat thinking and smiling and looking down at the table like he was really contemplating something, he looked up and saw Patrick’s hopeful owl eyes.</p><p>“Patrick, no one’s ever asked me that before, to uhm…” David couldn’t finish out the sentence. Patrick gave him a knowing smile and rubbed the back of  David’s hand, comforting him. </p><p>“I know, David, but I <em> am </em>asking you. I wanted to do this the right way. I can tell by your hesitation that maybe you think I’m not serious…”</p><p>“-No! It’s not that!” David said hurriedly. “I believe you want to.”</p><p>“Is it that you’re not ready yet?” Hope dwindled from Patrick's eyes and there was the million dollar question, hanging between them. David sighed and looked genuinely into Patrick’s eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>“Uhm, I think I need just a little more time, yeah. I don’t know that I’m ready to leave Alexis yet.” That was a lie. He said it softly, still looking at Patrick’s sweet face, but he knew his own was betraying him. It’s always better to walk away first than to be left behind, he thought. Then he looked again at the flowers.<br/><br/>“These flowers though….” The pain David felt was reflected in Patrick’s eyes.<br/><br/>“Oh, David, what did you think, that I asked you to come here and break up with you?”<br/><br/>David shrugged. “It’s happened before.”<br/><br/>“Oh, sweetheart, no,” Patrick said earnestly while holding David’s hand snug in his own. Kissing the back of it. “No, you have it all wrong. God, I was hoping this would come across as romantic. I wanted in a way, to sweep you off your feet.”<br/><br/>“Oh. Well, in that case. I can tell you that this whole thing has taken my breath away.”</p><p> </p><p>Patrick clenched his hand and looked reverently into his eyes. “Please, David, understand when I say I would never hurt you like that.”<br/><br/>“I know, I know. I should also say that I- I don’t think I’m ready to move in. Not yet.” He looked down at their clasped hands and where Patrick was still stroking the back of his hand ever so gently, as if petting something precious.<br/><br/>Patrick let out a long breath he had been holding in. “That’s completely fine with me, David. Let me ask you, though, is this something you really want? To move in with me in the future? Maybe in the near future?”</p><p>He took a second to answer, because he wanted to be straightforward as possible with this beautiful, wonderful man. “Yes, mhm, absolutely. I would very much like that, yes,” David replied, and Twyla arrived to the table with their lunch plates. </p><p>“Oh, David! Those flowers are gorgeous! They remind me of the flowers my niece made out of toilet paper at my uncle's funeral last spring. She was always so resourceful,” Twyla said as she leaned over to smell the fragrant florals. David shot a horrified look over to Patrick mouthing <em> ‘Toilet paper?’ </em>  </p><p>She didn’t miss a beat in her babbling. “Patrick is a keeper, isn’t he?” Twyla sing-songed cheerily while placing down a bottle of ketchup for David’s fries. David couldn’t hide the blush high up on his cheeks.</p><p>“Yes, Twyla, Patrick is a keeper, indeed,” he said before stuffing a couple of fries into his mouth, looking at Patrick whose eyes were locked on his, smiling proudly at his blushing boyfriend. </p><p>“Alright, well I will leave you to your lunch, give you a little alone time while I grab these other tables,” Twyla said with a wink to David and steeled herself away. <br/><br/></p><p>They sat enjoying their meal in satisfied silence and occasional happy sighing of their well-made lunch. The cafe was getting much better with preparing their cuisine for their patrons. Though the menu never changed in size, the quality of their meats and produce had improved over the last several months.<br/><br/></p><p>It was David who finally broke the silence again. “You know, when I first came in here and I thought for sure you were about to break up with me...” Patrick dropped the fry on his plate that he had managed to sneak away from David’s. “I had no idea you were going to ask me, you know, to move in. I think maybe I also thought I misinterpreted when you said ‘we’ like maybe it was more of a <em> general </em> ‘we.’”</p><p>“David...no.  Maybe when I first started thinking about apartments I thought it would just be me, but then I changed my mind. Of course I want you there with me.”<br/><br/>“Oh. Wow. So, not a break up then. Good. This is...good.”<br/><br/>“Why would you think that?  Break up with you?”  David nodded. “It was just a silly insecure thought in my head, sorry.”<br/><br/>“David, don’t apologize for that. Never apologize for your feelings. Talk to me about it. I want to know.” David slumped in his seat, exhausted at the thought of feeling so overwhelmingly lucky for his boyfriend and so utterly stupid for thinking this was a break up. If he were to survive this relationship, the one with himself, he needed to gain more self-confidence and assuredness that Patrick wouldn’t ever leave him because Patrick found value so deeply vested in David. Value no one else had seen before.<br/><br/>“Mmhm, okay. I’ll...I’ll get better about that,” David said and then he was rolling the silver rings on his fingers nervously, hoping they could move past the awkwardness quickly. Then Patrick stopped him, looking so honest and open. <br/><br/>“I need you to know something, David. Even if you need a few months before you move in with me, that’s fine. Or...or longer is fine too. I just want you to know I’m all in. This is not temporary, what I’m asking you.... I’m asking you because I see a beautiful future for us. Do you understand?”</p><p>It was David’s turn to drop a fry. He gulped. No one ever thought about David as part of their future before, at least not to David’s previous knowledge. “You- you see a future with me?”</p><p>“Oh yes, David. I do,” Patrick reached out again with his other hand to take David’s shaking one and stilled it. “In fact, I didn’t want to have this conversation so soon, but I see this move in as a stepping stone for the future I see us having.”</p><p>David cleared his throat again. “Oh,” he said low and with eyes so dark. </p><p>“Yeah, David.  This is just the beginning.” Patrick smiled so big and bright, nearly blinding David with his wonderfully open face, showing love and hope, and David instantly knew he wanted whatever future Patrick was talking about. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was set-up in a way of choose your own adventure. If you want to read on to the rest of the conversation and read little snippets of their canon/non canon future, read on to chapter 2, otherwise you can just use your own imagination for what Patrick’s dreams of their future would be. </p><p>  <em><br/>Oh, my life<br/>Is changing every day<br/>In every possible way</em></p><p>  <em>And oh, my dreams<br/>It's never quite as it seems<br/>Never quite as it seems</em></p><p>  <em>I know I've felt like this before<br/>But now I'm feeling it even more<br/>Because it came from you</em></p><p>  <em>Then I open up and see<br/>The person falling here is me<br/>A different way to be</em></p><p>  <em>I want more<br/>Impossible to ignore<br/>Impossible to ignore</em></p><p>  <em>They'll come true<br/>Impossible not to do<br/>Impossible not to do</em></p><p>  <em>And now I tell you openly<br/>You have my heart so don't hurt me<br/>You're what I couldn't find</em></p><p>  <em>A totally amazing mind<br/>So understanding and so kind<br/>You're everything to me<br/></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now I’m Feeling it Even More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their conversation continued, and other future relationship milestones re-imagined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> This is just the beginning. </em> It resonated and clanged around like a bell in David’s head for a while.  </p><p>“When you say the beginning, what, uhm, what do you mean exactly?” There were a thousand different ways Patrick could answer that question.</p><p>“I mean I want to build a future with you. With the store, with our relationship, within this town. I want it all...with you.”</p><p>“ So- So just so we're clear, when you say that, do you mean that you want to have a monogamous relationship living together? Or will you want something else?” David asked with hesitation and could see the questioning look on his boyfriend’s face before it went back to its neutral state,</p><p>“Monogamous, yes.” A cheeky grin formed on his face. “You see, David, I am a very jealous person.”<br/><br/>“Oh?” <br/><br/>“I don’t want to share you with anyone. My intentions for this move-in are of the jealous type, I should admit. Because you see, David, I want more than just the stolen kisses in the store.” Patrick took David’s hand and kissed him gently, so gently, on David’s palm. “I want more than hurried trysts sprinkled throughout the weeks and weekends. I want all of you,” Patrick said, his voice deep and steady, kissing David’s fingers, with one particular kiss on David’s ring finger. He looked up at him with heart eyes that would one day pierce David’s soul. “I want to wake up with you everyday, in our home, and not next to an empty pillow. That’s what I want.” <br/><br/>“<em>Wow</em>,” David said on an exhale, stunned almost to silence. He began to say something, but found the words wouldn’t form, so maybe he was speechless. They sat there, looking at each other for a while, David’s hands in Patrick’s.Twyla brought them complimentary hand-spun milkshakes in the midst of all of it. Flavors she knew were Patrick and David’s favorite. They didn’t move, and anyone with a shred of common sense in the cafe could tell something serious was happening in booth #3. <br/><br/>“How do you do that?” David asked, feeling himself flushed from head to toe. <br/><br/>“Do what?” <br/><br/>“You always say the kindest and most sincere things and minutes later I’m in a puddle of emotion,” David said, fighting back unshed tears. For a moment, Patrick looked like he was going to respond in a way that would relieve David, and perhaps make him laugh, but a flash of light twinkled in his whisky brown eyes and a half-way teasing smile appeared. David knew he was done for. <br/><br/>“Well, since we are still here, David” he said, stroking a long line along his boyfriend’s arm. “I was actually thinking, maybe if- if you would like to, in the future of course…” He looked from David’s arm where goosebumps had formed and up to David’s face. “What would you think of us getting married?” </p><p>David’s face took another journey of shocked to something much softer.</p><p>“<em>Married </em>?”</p><p>“Mmm, yes?  Is that something you- you’d want?”<br/><br/>“Patrick, I-” David started while Patrick continued to look at him with his hopeless heart-eyes.  “Wait, is this a pro-prop…” <br/><br/>“Uh no, <em>no,</em> not that, no. I’d like to think I’d have planned for a little more romance than a lunch at Cafe Tropical if that’s what this was. Though, it does have its charms.” <br/><br/>“This was where we had our first date…” <br/><br/>“Oh, you don’t say?” Patrick smiled brightly, with more than a slight hint of tease, at David who hunched over in a laugh. It was so ridiculous to think Patrick wouldn’t remember. Of course he would. He was wearing the same dinner jacket, sitting in the same booth, in the same spot as their first date. They ate the same appetizer Patrick already had at the table before David arrived. This man knew and saw David for all he was and loved him unconditionally. <em> If </em> Patrick had been proposing, David would be a fool to turn him down. But he wasn’t… because this was just one step in a series of steps leading them down the proverbial and literal aisle. Even so, David still doubted the whole thing. <br/><br/>“Are you sure you’ve thought this through?”</p><p>“What? Marrying you?  <em>Yes</em>.” Patrick said emphatically David gasped at the admission and the confidence residing in his future husb- his boyfriend.</p><p>“H-how long have you been thinking about this?” Patrick kissed his knuckles.  </p><p>“A while, an embarrassing amount of time I think.”<br/><br/>“Try me.” <br/><br/>“Oh, well, I think since I told you I loved you, actually.”</p><p>“Wow, I was not expecting that,” David said.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting <em> you, </em> David Rose.” The dam in David broke and the tears began to stream down his face. “But you’ve changed me, David. The things I thought I wanted before, in a situation I was trapped in. I don’t want any of that now. I want a future with <em> you </em>. I want a life with you, and eventually I want you to be my husband. Do you want the same things? Are we on the same page? Tell me now, David, because-”</p><p>“-I want that,” David said in a slightly too loud of a voice. “Uhm, I mean…” He continued more hushed. David still shivered upon hearing Patrick say the words <em> I want you to be my husband. </em> He knew his grin must have been dopey and love-drunk, but he didn’t care. He wanted to know what future husband Patrick would be like. Would they have even cuter pet names, or pets for that matter? Where would they live, and would Alexis and Ted come over for dinner? He shook those thoughts temporarily out of his head and squeezed Patrick’s hand.  “I would very much like that, to be your husband, one day. We are <em> definitely </em>on the same page.”</p><p>Patrick sighed and had the same look on his face as when David rushed back to the store to tell Patrick he loved him for the first time. The sparkle of joy on his face. The absolute elation. He loved David absolutely, and David loved Patrick.<br/><br/>“This feels like another one of those perfect moments that you dream about,” David said. With that, Patrick got up from where he was sitting and moved over to David’s side of the booth, cupping David’s jaw and smashing their mouths together in a loving kiss where they both were smiling so hard into the other’s lips. Some patrons cheered who had been watching them during their own lunchtime, who had been waiting for the two most handsome men in Schitt’s Creek to kiss each other, <em> finally. </em> Smiling, Patrick peppered David’s face with kisses while David barely protested. </p><p>“<em>No, </em> ” David whined. “<em>Stop, </em> you’re gonna make everyone in the cafe nauseous.” <br/><br/>“Not a chance,” Patrick whispered between kisses. Then Patrick kissed him hard on the mouth. “This is definitely one of those moments that you dream about,” Patrick whispered against David’s lips and then looked into his eyes. <br/><br/>He leaned in to kiss his favorite spot on David’s neck before attempting to retreat back over to his seat across from David, but David held him fast and leaned his head into the crook of Patrick’s neck. He took Patrick’s hand and twined their fingers together under the table between them. A couple of seconds went by before Patrick picked up their clasped hands and kissed David's knuckles again, reaching over with his other hand to wipe away David’s runaway tears, stroking his cheek. <br/><br/>“Hey, do you remember seeing that cute little house fifteen minutes outside of Schitt’s Creek? The one that looks like-”</p><p>“Looks like the English cottage from The Holiday?” David finished for him, excitement in his tone.</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one,” Patrick said in a low sensual voice he knew Patrick didn’t mean to speak in, but Patrick had been fighting back tears too, making his voice hoarse and husky.  It was doing things to David’s heart rate, regardless.</p><p>“Is it up for sale?” David interrupted more excitedly, looking up at Patrick, bringing his right hand to cup Patrick’s bicep.  </p><p>“Unfortunately, no, but I know you’ve been eyeing it. So I was thinking that we could look around for something like it?”</p><p>“What if that is the house is the one I really want, though?” David said, making his eyes droopy and squeezing Patrick’s bicep a little.  Patrick brought his heft hand around and placed it over David’s hand.</p><p>“You can make sad puppy-dog eyes at me all you want, David, but I can’t just ask the owners to move.”<br/><br/>“Why not,” David huffed. <br/><br/>“It doesn’t work that way, baby. You can’t just coax people out of their own home. Plus,” Patrick said looking guilty, “I’ve already asked the Smiths and they said no.” </p><p>David looked at Patrick. “Well, I am both shocked and impressed.”<br/><br/>“Well, I was afraid you might ask if I would ask them, so I got ahead of that a little.” <br/><br/>“Mmhmm,” David hummed, unconvinced. </p><p>“Ugh, David, you know I want to give you everything your heart desires, but I don’t know if this house is in the cards.” David looked down, the teasing grin completely gone. “Oh baby, It’s just we don’t know how long they will wait to put it on the market and we kind of need a place right now.” David snuggled into the endearment and his boyfriend’s muscles.  “Are you willing to look at other houses and apartments in the meantime, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Mmhm, I’m willing to look at anything with you,” David admitted and then sighed contentedly.  Twyla approached their table again, this time with the check in hand, Patrick’s tea, and David’s coffee, just how they both like it.</p><p>“It’s on the house, boys. Hope you enjoy looking at apartments with Ray,” she said with a lovely smile and a wink. Patrick took out his wallet and laid a few bills on the table, knowing it was more than enough, but this was a milestone of a lunch, and if he was feeling even cheesier in this moment, he would have had Twyla taken a picture. </p><p>And as it turns out, he didn’t need to.  She’d already had taken a bunch from behind the bar and would send the photos to Patrick later. That’s how loving and generous the people in Schitt’s Creek were. </p><p>“Keep the change, thanks for making this lunch memorable today, Twyla.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, Patrick, thank you for dining with us this afternoon!” </p><p>As suddenly as she was there, she was gone and Patrick turned his head to kiss David’s temple. “Okay, David, shall we?” Patrick kissed the back of David’s hand and pulled him out of the booth. David was too excited at the thought of finding a house like the cottage he had seen in one of his favorite movies that he couldn’t sit still anyway. Keeping their hands joined, David slipped his shades back onto his face and followed Patrick out the door. He would follow that handsome unassumingly sexy man anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Because it Came from You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be a lot shorter, but these guys always seem to create a lot of feelings between them and I couldn't keep it from them. </p><p>Thank you, again, to Ineveryuniverse_SC, who is entirely lovely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve actually seen a few photos of this place,” Patrick said eagerly, rounding the corner. “It looks pretty good.”</p><p>“Yeah, the facade would indicate otherwise, but I trust you on this.”<br/><br/>“Oh. You know, when I moved here and got a room with Ray, I- I didn’t know how long I was gonna be staying. And now here we are.” </p><p>David looked fondly with his crooked grin at Patrick who was rocking gently back and forth on his heels.<br/><br/></p><p>Ray showed them the last available apartment on the “penthouse” floor, which was merely the top floor of three floors. False advertising if you were to ask David.  On the upside, the building was not too far from the center of town and the closest to their store from anything else they had seen that day. Even with the promise from Ray to install a proper door to the bathroom, David was still unconvinced.  At one point, Patrick took David out to the hallway.<br/><br/>“I can tell you’re not on board with this place,” Patrick said with his hands shoved in his pockets.<br/><br/>“I still think the lack of closet space will inevitably force us to break up.”<br/><br/>“Understood. I just think you should marinate on this location a little bit and let me know what you think. We can look at other places. This place has been vacant for a while; it’s not going anywhere.”<br/><br/></p><p>Leaning his body in towards Patrick, he took out one of Patrick’s hands shoved into his jean pocket and held it in his own. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>“For what?” A small wrinkle formed to Patrick’s forehead.</p><p>“For letting me take my time, for just, I don’t know, <em> allowing </em>  me to have a say-so in this decision making process even though I haven’t even committed to moving in yet. You really have shown me how much you want me in this, when no one has ever-” He used all of his might to keep back the tears while he still looked down at their hands. Patrick kissed him right there in the hallway.<br/><br/>“It’s like I said earlier at the cafe, David, I am all in. We do this together. I want you to be happy and I know you have some opinions about the places we’ve seen. And I’m not worried we won’t find a place.” </p><p> </p><p>Now that it was understood that Patrick wanted David to be content with where they lived, David wasn’t anxious that Patrick would pick a place he hated. They would be in the process together every step of the way. There was nothing for David to regret about and communication was getting easier for them by the day.<br/><br/>He wouldn’t <em> choose </em> any of the places they saw so far, still dreaming about the charming English cottage, but they had a few days to think it all over, so Patrick and David took their time on their final decision, which inevitably brought them back to the apartment with the tiniest of closets. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them decided on the penthouse apartment due to cost, location, and the original brick fireplace. It was close to the store and the motel respectively. It was also a quiet apartment complex where the average age was 65.  One aspect for David in their search was for a place they didn’t have to keep quiet, but Ray had assured them the neighbors below them were as deaf as could be and there’d be nothing to fret about.</p><p> </p><p>The day they went to the building to sign the paperwork, David asked Ray if they could have some alone time, so Ray stepped outside of the apartment. It allowed  them to talk with more privacy than they ever had while at Ray’s.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m all in too,” David said, his arms easily wrapping around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s torso, just like they’d done now a hundred times, and looked into David’s chestnut eyes. </p><p>“Hmm?” he asked. David locked his eyes on Patrick when he replied.</p><p>“I’m ready,” he explained, “let’s do it, Patrick, let’s move in together.” After Patrick’s brain switched back on from the reset David had just done to it, he lifted David up with his more than capable arms. He spun David around, kissing him while David’s feet had left the floor.</p><p>“Are you sure, David? You-you don’t need more time?”</p><p>“Nope. I’ve had plenty of time and I know without a doubt that this feels right.” The feel of Patrick’s body beneath his was everything.  He knew he wanted this forever, he felt it down to his bones and what was even better was that <em> Patrick </em> wanted him forever too. He said it himself.  <br/><br/></p><p>Weeks later, when Patrick had planned to move everything into the new apartment, his parents called to let him know they would be coming to town to help him with the move and to finally visit the store. As much as Patrick tried to convince them to visit a different time, they insisted, making Patrick have a panic attack with the thought they were going to meet his boyfriend before having the opportunity to come out to them in person. He was an absolute wreck and David could see it all over his face a few days before the move when they had a lull in the store.</p><p>“Something is bothering you and I hate to ask what it is. Is it about me?”<br/><br/>“No, David, it isn’t about you.”  Well it was, but not for the reasons David was thinking.</p><p>“You’re not having regrets about moving in with me are you? Or moving to a new place in general?”<br/><br/>“No, David, no, no regrets. It’s just that I- well I….”<br/><br/>“Patrick, oh my god, you’re shaking. Hold on.” David rushed over to the door and turned the sign from <em> open </em> to <em> closed </em> . “Come to the back with me,” he gestured, taking Patrick’s hand. A shaking Patrick followed his boyfriend to the couch where he sat down and that’s when the dam broke. What made it worse was how much David wanted to to make it all go away, but something was seriously wrong.<br/><br/>“What’s going on, Patrick?”<br/><br/>“David, I don’t know how to even tell you this. It’s gone on for far too long and I never told them.”<br/><br/>“Never told <em> who...what?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “ </em> My parents. Look, David, I know they’re good people, but I can’t shake the feeling they’re going to- What if they don’t accept me. Accept us…”  Now it finally clicked for David and instead of an overwhelming sense of dread, he had compassion for his boyfriend. This was no easy journey to take and many times, especially for friends David’s had in his lifetime, parents weren’t always accepting.<br/><br/>“Patrick, this is a very personal thing, so if you don’t want to, you don’t have to-”<br/><br/>“No, David, I do. I <em> want </em> them to know. I just hope they can accept me and accept what we have. You mean so much to me.”<br/><br/>“Seriously, Patrick, if this is causing you so much pain, I can be just your business partner.”<br/><br/>“I can’t let you do that, David. I owe it to us to tell them; I want them to know.” He leaned into David’s strong arms that were there to hold him. “I’m so sorry I haven’t told them, I’m so sorry,” he managed to get out with heaving sobs.<br/><br/>“You have nothing to apologize for, Patrick. This is something that needs to be done on your terms. I am here for you every step of the way.” David used his thumbs to wipe at the tears under Patrick’s eyes and just continued to rock and hold him, whispering <em> shhh </em> and <em> it’s okay </em> over and over into his boyfriend’s hair. </p><p>“What if they get here and they don’t respond the way I hope they will? What then, David?” Patrick was still crying, but not as heavily.  David said only what he knew to be the truth and best offer he could give.<br/><br/>“Then I will be here and we will get through it together,” stroking Patrick’s arms and kissing his temple and then over to his forehead.  “We will get through this, Patrick, you and me. Okay?”<br/><br/>“Okay David, I love you. I need you to know that. I <em> really </em> do.” Patrick was still hiccuping little sobs into David’s black cashmere on their little couch.<br/><br/>“Shhh, I know you do, honey. I’m right here.”  They stayed like that for a while until David grabbed an organic carrot juice from the cooler and a bottle of water. He opened the store back up for the afternoon and handled it all on his own until Patrick was able to join him. This was another milestone for them and a big moment for Patrick to let David in and be the strong emotional support he needed. <br/><br/></p><p>In the days leading up to the arrival of Patrick’s parents, David repeated over and over to Patrick that he didn’t need to handle this alone and he’d be there for Patrick in whatever capacity he needed him. <br/><br/></p><p>By the time Marcy and Clint Brewer arrived to Schitt’s Creek, Patrick was so rattled with anxiety that he almost blurted it out when his mother hugged him. David, who was present as a steady comfort for Patrick, was also greeted by Marcy who gave him a giant hug as well.<br/><br/>Marcy had so many essentials like toilet paper, paper towels, hand soap, and garbage bags for her son, Patrick felt the guilt crawling up his throat. He took his mother’s hands, trying desperately to keep them from shaking, and then motioned for David to sit down with them in the living area. Clint took a seat next to his wife.<br/><br/>“What is it, son? You’re trembling, are you alright?” Marcy asked and Patrick just needed to get get it out. No matter the outcome, he knew David would be by his side.<br/><br/>“Yeah, uhm, this doesn’t really come easy, does it?” He stared at both his parents hoping that they wouldn’t turn and leave after he told them. Hoping he’d still be allowed for Christmas and Thanksgiving. The thought of him being kicked out of his family for such a secret was suddenly too much to bear.<br/><br/>“You can tell us anything,” Marcy said a little desperately. David made eye-contact with Patrick and nodded for him to continue, so he did.<br/><br/>“David and I are- are together. We are partners in business and he is also my boyfriend. We’re together and moving in together. I’ve never been happier in my life and I just really hope that you can accept that.” Just then, David reached over to grab Patrick’s shoulder, but feeling that wasn’t enough, he dropped it down to Patrick’s hand that was already open and waiting for the touch.<br/><br/>“Oh, my sweet boy,” Marcy said, looking at their hands joined together and upon taking in the new information. “If David, here, is who makes you happy, then that’s all we care about.” Patrick let out a deep sigh and David’s hand gripped harder to Patrick’s which was still sweaty, but the tension wasn’t as strong as it had been just a minute earlier.<br/><br/>“Dad?” Patrick asked pleadingly, wanting so desperately for his father to share in the same sentiment as his mother. Willing the Universe to be on his side.</p><p>“Well, son, I like David.  You both have the store, we have yet to see it in person, but from what we have seen on your website and the pictures David has posted to social media, you look happy. I haven’t seen you so happy, right Marce?” Patrick looked between his father and mother, and all seemed to be okay.</p><p>“That’s right, we are so proud of you, of <em> both </em>of you. We couldn’t be more proud.” The nods and little glistens of tears in Marcy and Clint’s eyes indicated that yes, all was well and there were no hard feelings.</p><p>“Gosh, I didn’t know how I was going to tell you. Oh man…” Patrick said, trailing off. The Brewers stood up and hugged both Patrick and David tightly, with Marcy kissing Patrick’s cheeks and then David’s, tears streaming down everyone’s faces in the emotionally charged moment, dissipating slowly but surely into something softer.<br/><br/>“We’re so glad you finally did tell us,” Marcy said, holding on Patrick’s waist. “Thank you for telling us. We’re so happy David makes you happy, and you too, David,” she continued, David trying to compose himself while feeling the weight of the moment lifting. “We hope he makes you just as happy.”<br/><br/>David was thrown off; this was the best he could have ever hoped for in a coming-out situation. “He does, Mrs. Brewer. We’re very happy.”<br/><br/>“Call me Marcy, please, David. You’re part of the family now.”<br/><br/>“Oh,” David said, and Patrick was right there holding him.  <br/><br/>Once the Brewers helped that weekend, took a tour of the store with David as their guide, and then received a thorough tour of the town with Ray Butani, as quickly as they had arrived, they were already leaving. They had been so loving and understanding of their son who was in love with a man and moving in with a man. They accepted Patrick for who he was and Patrick was so taken by the pure satisfaction of it all, he and David made love in their new apartment together with David whispering over and over how proud and impressed he was to be with him. </p><hr/><p>A few months later, David planned a big surprise party for Patrick, inviting the Brewers of course. It was the most perfect weekend and Patrick was surrounded by all of the people he loved; when they took photos together, David asked why Marcy’s eyes were sparkling with tears, and Patrick refrained from telling him how he had told his parents he was going to propose in the coming weeks.<br/><br/>“She’s just happy, David, it’s her only son’s birthday.” It wasn’t information David needed because David was well aware Patrick thought of him as marriage material.</p><hr/><p>After they’d moved in and Patrick’s many thoughtful housewarming gifts to David were very much on the sentimental side, David was beginning to get too curious about exactly when Patrick would propose. Trying to make it into a game, Patrick, being the troll that he was, planned for something completely not David, but that had a special deep-rooted meaning for Patrick.<br/><br/>When Patrick took David on the hike, it was the most off-brand adventure they could have taken, and it threw David’s scent off of being proposed to. </p><p><br/>When they got to the top of the mountain, Patrick got down on a bended knee. David gasped with a wet laugh and nodded emphatically upon opening the black velvet box. “You little- you <em> knew </em> I wouldn’t expect this.”<br/><br/>“That’s right David Rose,” Patrick said amused.  “So what will it be?”<br/><br/>“Yes, a thousand times yes,” David said, fully sure in his heart as Patrick had said that day in the cafe, and the surety he had within himself that this was the man of his dreams, his future husband.  Countless <em> I love yous </em> were exchanged and after they finished the cheese, Patrick took out a slip of paper that was in his jacket and handed it to his <em> fiancee </em> . It was the copy of an email that was sent to Patrick just a few days ago.<br/><br/><em><br/>Dear Patrick,<br/></em><em>     <br/>We hope this letter finds you well. My husband and I would like to meet with you about the house. We are selling it as a “for sale by owner” and we want to talk to you and your partner first if you’re still interested in the property. The kids are grown and it’s time for us to downsize. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> -Cassie Smith </em> <em><br/></em><br/><br/>David finished reading the email and began to sob again into Patrick’s shoulder that was right next to him. “Oh my god, this is the cottage house? From-from..”<br/><br/>“From The Holiday, yes. That’s the one. Do you want to see it today? We have time after the hike. I can call them-”</p><p>"<em>Yes. </em> I absolutely want to see the house.”<br/><br/>“I thought you might say that. They’re expecting us in less than an hour, so let’s get moving.”<br/><br/>“Mmm, presumptuous were we?”<br/><br/>“I think the word you’re looking for is hopeful. I was hopeful.”<br/><br/>“Wow, so many things happening at once. A proposal <em> and </em> looking at our dream house. Is this a dream?”<br/><br/>“If it is, I don’t want to wake up from it.” Patrick winked at the beautiful man before him. “Come on, <em>fiancé</em>, the next big chapter of our life awaits us.”  <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3<br/>This story is dedicated to my partner who always has my back through thick and thin, who is a great communicator, and whom I effortlessly built a life with. There was a heart attack scare and I thought for a moment I could lose them, so while we were in the hospital, I wrote this, which became a great comfort.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love all of the comments and kudos!</p><p>The story is finished with two chapters already up. The third will be posted on Sunday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>